An example of conventional technology in the field is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A laser processing apparatus disclosed in the literature has a laser light source emitting bonding light to a bonding portion of a lead and a bonding land of a substrate; another laser light source emitting determining light; a determination apparatus determining the bonding state of the bonding portion; and a CCD camera identifying a defect of the lead. The bonding portion is irradiated with the bonding light, and then irradiated with the determining light. Reflected light and radiant light from the determining light are received at the determination apparatus, which then determines the bonding state. Furthermore, the CCD camera identifies a defective lead, thus enhancing the reliability of mounting.